


Departures

by HolmesianDeduction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Childhood, Dark Days Verse, Gen, Pre-Canon, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesianDeduction/pseuds/HolmesianDeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mycroft is packed off to boarding school, and Sherlock is robbed of one of his most treasured possessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Departures

              _Gone._   Swallowing, Sherlock Holmes sat on his brothers bed and felt something inside of him tighten as the full force of the realisation hit him.

              _He's gone.  Left._

             Then, three words, carefully mouthed against stale air:

              _I am alone._

             Lying on his back, Sherlock tried to imagine Mycroft at that school, without him, but couldn't.  Nothing about it was fine.  Mycroft belonged with _him_.  Not alone at that school or with _those_  people.

             The pillow still smelled of Mycroft, and staring up at the ceiling, Sherlock let his mind race, drowning out the smell and sound and thought of his older brother until, from somewhere in the house, he heard his mother's voice and his jaw clenched involuntarily.

              _He left me here._

_  
_

             Already rather far away, Mycroft Holmes watched as the distance between himself and the Holmes estate lengthened, his mind racing with a thousand worries and thoughts that he had, he imagined, no place contemplating.  All he knew was that he had been sent away to school, and that Sherlock was left alone without any understanding of _why_.

             Swallowing hard, Mycroft forced his mind to steer itself in another direction, and closing his eyes, mouthed three words:

              _Please forgive me._


End file.
